


Panic Attacks

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [77]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint helps Phil through a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attacks

Phil Coulson was a man of great control. People envied his stoic-ness. Admired the way he could handle the Avengers when they were all obviously overgrown superpowered 5 year olds. Phil Coulson was just good like that.

What most people don’t know is that he usually hides behind a mask. He hides his emotions and everything that affects him behind closed doors. He’s rarely shown it to anybody. The only exception was Clint Barton.

Clint knew almost all there is to know about Phil. He should, seeing as how they’d been married for 8 years now. 

That’s why, when Phil quietly heads to his office after Clint gets checked out at medical after a particularly complicated and torturous kidnapping Phil had to endure, Clint escaped Medical to follow Phil. 

Phil was acting normal on the way to his office and there was no sign of anything weird. Which was both good and bad. Good, because nobody else suspects a thing. Bad, because Clint knows something is up. Phil is trying a little too hard to act normal. 

Clint dropped down from the vents in front of Phil’s door, scaring a few junior agents in the process. Clint knocked twice before he opened the door, Gently calling out “Phil?” Clint tried, he stepped into the office and locked the door behind him, there was no need to give other people access to this room for a while. “Phil, It’s me, Clint.”

Clint went around the desk to find Phil sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his knees to his chest, his arms on his knees and his head buried in his arms. “Phil?” Clint crouched next to him, trying not to wince at the burn he felt on his sides. “Phil, I need you to look up at me now, Please.” 

Phil didn’t move. “Please, Phil. I need to see your face.” Phil slowly raised his head, but did not look at Clint, still.

"Good. Now, I need you to  _look_  at me, okay? Can you do that for me, please?” Clint said in a hushed tone. Phil nodded but did as he was told, And Clint could see tear stains along his face and the shiny layer of tears on his eyes. “No, No… Look. Look, it’s me. It’s Clint. I’m okay. See?” Clint tapped his chest twice with his palm and smiles at Phil. “I’m fine, Phil. You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m right here. I’m right beside you, okay? I won’t leave you.” Clint promised.

"Clint?" Phil furrowed his brows and blinked, letting the shiny layer in his eyes, fall down his cheeks. Clint wanted so bad to rub those tears away, but he knew better than to try any sudden moves when Phil was having an attack. 

"I’m gonna touch you now, okay?" Clint told him, as he was reaching out to hold Phil’s hands. When Phil didn’t flinch, Clint took it as a good sign and held Phil’s face in his hands, trying to get the tears to stop. "I’m right here." Clint assured him, as he brought their foreheads together. "I need you to breathe for me now. slowly. I’ll count with you. 1… 2… 3…" 

Clint held Phil’s hands as they both tried to get through Phil’s panic attack. As the adrenaline died down, Phil found himself in Clint’s arms, feeling safe, but more importantly, Clint is safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/94337176096/cleaning-your-room-didnt-look-appealing-until)


End file.
